Known are a series of sensors, which measure thermophysical properties. Thus, in the publication, Beigelbeck, R., F. Kohl, S. Cerimovic, A. Talic, F. Keplinger, and B. Jakoby. “Thermal property determination of laminarly-flowing fluids utilizing the frequency response of a calorimetric flow sensor,” in Sensors, 2008 IEEE, pp. 518-521, IEEE, 2008, a very sensitive sensor is described, which determines thermal conductivity κ and thermal diffusivity α based on a mathematical model.
The publication, Kliche, K., S. Billat, F. Hedrich, C. Ziegler, and R. Zengerle. “Sensor for gaseous analysis based on thermal conductivity, specific heat capacity and thermal diffusivity,” in Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS), 2011 IEEE 24th International Conference, pp. 1189-1192, IEEE, 2011, describes a series of sensors, which are provided for measuring thermophysical properties.
A large number of scientific articles additionally concern the 3-omega method for determining thermal conductivity. This method is explored, for example, in the publication, Gauthier, Sébastian, Alain Giani, and Philippe Combette, “Gas thermal conductivity measurement using the three-omega method.” Sensors and Actuators A: Physical (2013).
Vibrating sensors for determining viscosity and density have already been treated in a number of scientific publications.
Micro-cantilevers are described, for example, in the publication, Naeli, Kianoush, and Oliver Brand, “Dimensional considerations in achieving large quality factors for resonant silicon cantilevers in air.” Journal of Applied Physics 105, No. 1 (2009): 014908-014908”.
Further developed concepts for application of cantilever models in fluids are discussed in the publications, van Eysden, Cornelis A., and John E. Sader. “Frequency response of cantilever beams immersed in compressible fluids with applications to the atomic force microscope.” Journal of Applied Physics 106, no. 9 (2009): 094904-094904, and Ghatkesar, Murali Krishna, Ekaterina Rakhmatullina, Hans-Peter Lang, Christoph Gerber, Martin Hegner, and Thomas Braun, “Multi-parameter microcantilever sensor for comprehensive characterization of Newtonian fluids”, Sensors and Actuators B: Chemical 135, no. 1 (2008): 133-138.
The publication, Goodwin, A. R. H., A. D. Fill, K. A. Ronaldson, and W. A. Wakeham, “A vibrating plate fabricated by the methods of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) for the simultaneous measurement of density and viscosity: Results for argon at temperatures between 323 and 423K at pressures up to 68 MPa.” International Journal of Thermophysics 27, no. 6 (2006): 1650-1676, describes the application of vibrating plates for determining viscosity and density of some gases by a correspondingly developed mathematical, physical model.